Legends Unleashed
by Warrior of the Stars
Summary: Victory against Gaea is short-lived when the Gods go out of commission while helping achieve victory. They're out there somewhere. In the meantime, monsters, Giants and Titans run wild, everything gets out of hand. The demigods band together to rebuild a long forgotten empire, humans now know all of this, due to the failing mist. With this all falling apart, everyone has to


Legends Unleashed

Info

Name: Roxanna Harrison

Appearance: Shoulder length messy black hair, eye colour can change between blue and black, depending on her mood. She tends to wear black, or a ninja outfit, being an assassin.

Godly parent: Hades

Roles: Assassin, Commander-in-chief, deputy, Warrior of Stealth

Titles: Deputy (among many other things)

Working under her: The Guardians, The Assassins (these two groups answer directly to her). The legion will also take orders from her.

Bio: Roxanna is assigned as one of three of Jason's deputies (Percy and Nico being the other two). She is also one of two assassins (Nico being the other one). She is Commander-in-chief of the legion. She has a sense of authority, being a kid of one of the big three. Of the three, she is the rebel, and the only one who would ever dare to be sarcastic towards Jason. Over the years, after defeating Gaea, she has matured, her sarcasm has gotten darker with her maturity, although she hasn't matured quite like the three boys. She has retained her love of teasing her friends when given the chance, and will not hesitate to take to the chance.

Personality: Quite the rebel, sarcastic, smart, brave, short-tempered, and beyond caring

* * *

Name: Jason Grace

Appearance: Blonde hair, striking blue eyes. Often wears formal clothing (not completely sure what to call it). In battle (not that many need him on the field personally), he is dressed in full Roman armor (made of Imperial Gold, and Celestial Bronze).

Godly parent: Jupiter

Roles: Caesar of New Rome, Warrior of Lightning

Working under him: Just about everyone in the Empire. (With the exception of the Guardians and the Assassins, they only answer to Roxanna, but they respect him, and will take orders if Roxanna is not available)

Bio: After Gaea was defeated, him, Percy, and Nico matured faster than needed, especially with the gods out of commission. Being the leader, Jason is very respected. Despite protesting against the others when they were choosing a leader, they were adamant on him being at the top. Often, he lets Roxanna get away with quite a bit because he knew she wouldn't mean any harm to her friends with her antics. He trusts the three (Percy,Nico and Roxanna) with more than he lets on. Of course, the three of them already know that.

* * *

Name: Percy Jackson

Appearance: Swept black hair, sea green hair. Usually found in Celestial Bronze armor. If not in armor, than he is seen wearing something a little more casual.

Godly parent: Poseidon

Roles: Deputy, Enforcer, Naval commander, Warrior of the Sea

Working under him: The Naval force, most of the legion.

Bio: Once Gaea was defeated, Percy matured, knowing the Gods had gone out of commission. He is a big asset to the legion. As one of Jason's deputies, and his most trusted advisers, Percy's judgement has gotten better. He has quite the sense of authority, everyone else knows better then to get on his bad side. Percy is known to be the one who has been seen on the field the most (Nico and Roxanna working more in the shadows, Roxanna being an on-field agent, and Nico being an off-field agent).

* * *

Name: Nico Di Angelo

Appearance: Messy black hair, reaching just past his eyebrows, dark brown eyes. Will most likely be found dressed in dark colours (chances are, it's black).

Godly Parent: Hades

Roles: Deputy, Assassin, Intelligence Head, Warrior of Darkness

Working under him: The Intel unit, the Shadow Strike unit (A unit that answers specifically to Nico), and the Ambush squad. The legion will also answer to his orders.

Bio: Having already maturing from a young age, he didn't really change after Gaea's defeat. If anything, he only managed gain respect from the Legion and from the other demigods. He works very closely to Roxanna, supplying her with any intel she may need. In turn, she gives him intel she may find on the field. Being Roxanna's brother, the Gaurdians and the Assassins can report to him, and take orders from him if Roxanna is busy or not available. Jason and Percy go to him if any info or if they have any info. He is the one who recruits new soldiers, as well as deal with anything shady (no pun intended). Despite being the youngest of the four (on human terms), he has the air of authority, and no one would dare argue with him.

* * *

The Assassins:

Kage- Deputy of the Assassins, Son of Thanatos. Black messy hair, dark blue eyes, and has a shadowy aura. The Primera.

Callus (male) and Callysto (female)- Soldiers- children of Ares, twins. Callus has dark brown hair and golden eyes, and a constant smirk. Callysto has lighter brown hair, golden brown eyes, and a battle-hungry look always in her eyes. Callus- The Segunda. Callysto- The Trecera

Nistya- scout- Daughter of Erubus- Black hair with purple streaks, blue eyes with golden flecks. The Quatro

Zach- Soldier- Son of Athena- Dirty blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, always calculating. The Quinta.

Xavier- Scout- Son of Hermes- Light brown hair, hazel eyes, always fidgeting. The Sexta.

Mina- Soldier- Daughter of Morpheus- Dark brown hair, midnight blue eyes. Is better at fighting from the shadows. The Septima

Makila (pronounced Mak-ee-la)- Daughter of Bellona- Brown hair, piercing obsidian eyes. Good fighter. The Octava

Donilo- Medic- Son of Apollo- Light brown hair, golden eyes. Charming. The Nuevena

Telenius- Soldier- Son Hephaestus- Black hair, brown eyes. Has a way with machines (like all Hephaestus kids) The Diez

* * *

The Guardians:

Logan (Fire)- Deputy Guardian- Son of Hephaestus

Lydia (Fire) Daughter of Morpheus

Damien (Earth)- Son of Hermes

Ophelia (Earth)- Daughter of Athena

Dylan (Water)- Son of Apollo

Bella (Water)- Daughter of Aphrodite

Kyle (Air)- Son of Ares

Jacqueline (Air)- Daughter of Demeter

Jaydyn (Ice)- Son of Nike

Dahlia (Ice)- Daughter of Persephone

Ashton (Lightning)- Son of Hecate

Jordan (Lightning)- Daughter of Poseidon

Tristan (Plant)- Son of Nike

Fiona (Plant)- Daughter of Ares

Chryss (Darkness)- Son of Poseidon

Trinity (Darkness)- Daughter of Iris

Nick (Light)- Son of Apollo

Serene (Light)- Daughter of Hecate

Jake (Metal)- Son of Hermes

Celesta (Metal)- Daughter of Thanatos

* * *

Other roles:

Leo Valdez- Preator, captain of the Legion

Frank Zhang- Preator, captain of the Legion

Piper Mclean- Ambassador

Annabeth Chase- Tactition

Hazel Levesque- Supplies/Overseas Commander

Clarisse La Rue- Battle Expert/ On-field agent/ Commander of The Spartans

Conner and Travis Stoll- Radio/Communication Navigators

Pollux- Commander/Centaurion (Under Leo)


End file.
